


Needs

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent Issues, Drabble, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing his drums has caused the Master's personality to disintegrate, but he still has needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 131  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 10

Since the total personality disintegration that followed the loss of his drums, the Master was passive. Compliant. But he still had needs and sometimes, when the Doctor sat down on the couch, the Master curled tightly against his side and pressed his erection into his hip.

He should stand up and walk away, the Doctor knew. The Master wasn't capable of informed consent. But when the Master tucked his head against his shoulder and began to rock, the Doctor slipped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. He held him like that until he shuddered and went limp.


End file.
